


Kit Kat

by TransformersKing



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: EVEN OPTIMUS IS DISTURBED, Eating kit kats wrong, Megatron is EVIL, THAT'S NOT HOW YOU EAT KIT KATS, what the hell megatron?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: -chomp-"...Y-you.. Little piece of SHIT."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kit Kat

**Author's Note:**

> this... this... I don't even know what this is... Today I have witnessed the most disturbing thing in my life. I should rate this M and gore/violence. 
> 
> If I were you I'd have a friend by your side, a blanket over your head, and keep the lights on. It's about to get scary.

Megatron has received of the many bar of brown blocks that the humans eat all the time. Red paper with big font letters that spell out 'KIT KAT'. He really didn't understand it, he didn't want to understand it. Megatron unwrapped it, glanced at it, sniffed it, poked it, and anything he could do to make sure this block of brown didn't kill him. And then he took a bite.

"Hey megatron, your decepticons are currently trying to play bumper cars on the highway. I need you to get them-" 

- **CHOMP** -

Optimus froze. Clear view of a horrible scene. The bite mark was very disturbing. Megatron looked up at the younger bot, finishing his chewing and swallowed, "Hello orion. What did you need?" 

"I need you to tell me what the hell you just did." The prime growled.

Megatron stared at him with confusion, "What did I do?" He jumped when Optimus ran over and glared at his hand, the one holding the candy bar with the giant chomp out the top. 

"This. What the hell is this." Optimus traced the mark with his finger. 

"A candy bar..? One of the tiny squishies gave it to me. What's so wrong about it?" Megatron watched as optimus traced his bite, still confused as to why the prime was acting like this. He has never seen optimus act like this before.

"What is **wrong** is that you took a bite out of it." Optimus gestured to the obvious bite. " **This.** Is not... **what the fuck is wrong with you?** " He glared back up at megatron, clearly he hates the warlord. And megatron is still confused. 

Megatron looked down at the candy bar, "What is wrong with the way I bit it?"

Optimus snatched the bar of chocolate from his enemy-never to be friend again. " **IT'S NOT HOW YOU FUCKING EAT IT, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG.** " Megatron's eyes widened, _'okay optimus. Go off..'_

"How am I suppose to eat it?"

Optimus fiercely pointed at the lines that were between the four long bars. " **IT HAS _LINES_** . **YOU BREAK IT. ON THE LINE.** " He took the entire bar out the wrapper, "How do you not see this?"

Megatron made a small 'oohh' before taking the candy bar out of optimu's hands. "I didn't know there was a proper way it eating it." He traced the lines, "Who breaks this shit anyway?"

"People who don't wanna be banished to the pit. Now eat it properly." Optimus said, reaching into his pocket to grab another kit kat bar and handing it to megatron. 

Megatron stared skeptically at the second bar of chocolate optimus just whipped out. "Where did that come from?"

"Don't ask, just eat it. Properly."

"I think my way was much more better."

"Megatron. Eat the fucking candy bar."

"Who has the time to break every single one of these?"

" **BREAK IT AND EAT IT.** "

"Fine fine." He opened his mouth and took a bite.

Optimus glared at him and took out his star-saber. " **WRONG!** "

* * *

Megatron popped up and looked down to see optimus repeatably stabbing his burnt out spark with his sword. The warlord glanced up at primus. "You're just gonna allow him to do that?"

Primus stared at the warlord, "...Bitch, you just ate a kit kat wrong. Of course im gonna allow him to kill you."

"I feel attacked."

"You should."


End file.
